ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sci100/Why the Wiki is Dying
This Wiki is Dying. It is. And it isn't the fault of one user, no its the fault of many things all at once. We're growing up. Some users are driving, going to college, etc. Many of us are reaching a critical point in our lives. We don't have the time we used to have. School is getting in the way of MANY of our writing careers. School prevented ME from getting MURDER out in December, and March, and even June. School prevented Toon from releasing... ANYTHING. School has gotten in the way so much lately. ---- Not to mention that School isn't the only thing. The Internet is used to escape from the real world. This wiki... is to escape the real world. I'll admit something to you right now. ''In Real Life... I'm not the best person to talk to. I have a hard time making friends. I don't tell what to talk about. I'm not into sports. I'm not the average guy. In fact, I have some anxiety. I'm worried because I have a younger sibling and a parent I have to take care of, because my parents are no longer together. I'm having to deal with meeting new people, while surviving High School, trying to keep up with all the classes (I'm going to start doing AP Classes soon), and while I have gotten Facebook, I barely have any Facebook friends. I'd rather be on this wiki with YOU, the Community, then the real world. Because frankly, I'm scared of the real world. I'm scared of being ridiculed, of not being accepted. My passion is writing, and that's why I'm on so much. I enjoy being an admin sometimes. '' Though I'm an arrogant beach. I know that my life is a thousand times better then some others, and I feel ashamed that I can't be a difference in YOUR lives. I bet my life is better then a lot of people's, and I feel like I'm a huge idiot who has it much easier then everyone one else. ---- My point is, life has gotten in the way for us. I mean, look at what Jack said: Its Summer! Its when you should be on the most, but actually, he's going to be on LESS! And I'm so saddened by this, because I want to chat with Jack. I want Jack to stay on the wiki, but he can't. This comment is what makes me feel like I'm nothing compared to the rest of you. If my life is rated from 1 to 10 in badness, I think I'm a 1. And it kills me that I can't do more then talk with you about random stuff on Chat for a few hours. ---- Some users have Family Issues, Other Users are in different timezones, and some users have busy social lives, which I'm not saying is bad (the social life part). In fact, its probally good. But look. I know of two users who have personally told me that they might be leaving soon due to various reasons. This is what I have been warning about. The Good "older" users are going to leave, and that's going to leave the wiki hollow, and empty. As we grow older, and lose interest in Ben 10 and Wikia, we're going to leave the wiki. Good Friends are going to leave, and I hate that. I'm scared to see you all leave. Because you are my friends, more friends then I have had in a long time. I don't want you to leave, and while that may be jealous, I'm sure others feel the same way. We're not being as active, which means we can't do things like Alien Fest and Fanon Con. We can't be on chat, we can't be with friends, and as much as I love helping everyone on this wiki with my 2014 - Year of Change project, I fear that its going to end up being nothing, because no one will be around to care for it. I don't know how to stop this wiki from dying, but I can tell that its beginning to bleed out. Users are beginning to start to leave. Life, School, and Family are preventing us from coming on. And I hate every second of that. I'm sorry I've depressed you in reading this, or done any harm... but you need to know that I'm scared. I'm scared that the wiki is dying, and everything I have done is worth nothing. Category:Blog posts